Learn to Love
by NikkiM95
Summary: Set after X1 and the Begining of X2. Logan and Rogue have to help save the school and the students from Stryker and his mutant hating crusade. Can they save the student as well as each other? Will they finally give into their feelings?
1. To Say Goodbye

**A/n: Hey Guys. I have recently become an X-men fan and have had this Fanfic idea running in my head for a while now and had to finally write it. Hope you enjoy. x**

**Prologue**

She knew this day was coming. She knew that one day he would leave her. That however didn't stop her from hoping, wishing that he would stay, for her. But here she stood, in front of the man she loved, saying goodbye. Why did he have to leave? She wanted so much to beg him to take her with him but they had already had that talk; they had had it every day that led to this moment. This heart breaking moment where she realised he may not come back.

What if something happened to him? Would the professor tell her? She shook her head to clear it of the ridiculous images; she had drained him within inches of his life, twice, and yet he was standing before her unharmed.

Cupping her face in his hand, Logan stroked his thumb gently across her cheek bone. His feral sense could detect her sadness and worry however he couldn't let that stop him. Not only was he leaving to uncover the secrets of his past but to figure out these feelings he has for the seventeen year old before him.

He realised his feelings the moment he stabbed her through the chest. The pain he felt as he looked in her shocked eyes, as he watched her struggle to breathe. As far as he remembers, he has never felt this way before, this warm content he has in her presence. He would and nearly had, given his life for her. He knew she would be safe with Xavier who had promised to contact him if anything happened in his period of absence.

Logan knew it was time for him to leave but he couldn't pull his eyes away from her glassy chocolate orbs. He didn't know when he would be back but he promised himself that, if in six months his search was futile, he would return to his Marie. He smiled at the thought of that, _his Marie_.

Jean who had been silently watching the pair with jealous, decided it was time to break this moment up. The other students would be waking up soon and she didn't want them to see this display of affections. She understood their situation was unique but a grown man in his early thirties who could be over one hundred years old for all they knew, fawning over a seventeen year old girl who could kill him with a touch, was just wrong.

She understood why they would be a good couple; Logan is the only one to be exposed to Rogue's ability for an extended period of time without dying as well as being able to share his ability to heal her. They were indeed a well matched couple, but that did not stop Jean from feeling this jealous or disgust as she looked at the couple.

At the sound of Jean clearing her throat, Rogue dropped her gaze to Logan's dog tags resting against his chest. Reaching out gently, she traced the stamped letters with her fingers. God she was going to miss him. Miss seeing him first thing in the morning, sitting in the kitchen sipping his coffee, the seat beside him reserved for her. Miss him rummage through the fridge while he grumbled about the lack of beer. Miss him wrapping her up in his strong arms and softly kiss the top of her head. Miss his lessons about controlling her power. Just miss him in general really.

Noticing her gaze, Logan reached up and slid the tags from his neck. Breaking one half off, he placed it in her hand before raising it to his lips. Rogue could have died happy at that moment.

"I'd be back for that. Just promise me you'll stay out of trouble." Rogue nodded, unsure if she would burst into tears if she spoke. "And stay away from old men in bad helmets." Rogue chuckled with him before launching forward, wrapping her arms around his hard muscular body and squeezing as tight as she was able.

Kissing the top of her head, Logan began to pull back. He needed to leave before he changed his mind and stayed. He smelt her tears before he saw them and it cut him like a dagger.

Turning to face the suddenly larger group of X-men, Logan made eye contact with Xavier who had been watching the exchange with interest. Being a mind reader, he already knew what Logan was asking him but Xavier couldn't resist prying into the Wolverine mind.

He could feel Logan's sadness, his heartbreak at the sight at the young mutant before him as she began to fall apart. But not only did Xavier feel the feral's sadness, he felt his love. A feeling the big bad wolverine had no idea of its meaning. As Xavier observed the erratic thoughts running through Logan's head, he pin pointed the reason he was unable to move from his place in the lobby; his fear and worry for Rogue.

"Logan, I promise I will keep you updated." Logan breathed a sigh before grabbing his bag from his feet, swinging it over his shoulder. With one last look at Marie, he turned to leave.

"Logan Wait!" Logan barely had time to face her before she slammed into him, her lips smacking against his. Rogue didn't know what possessed her to jump him but she couldn't say she was upset that she did it. Letting his bag slide to the floor, he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her from the ground, his lips still attached to hers.

He never wanted this moment to end.

But the need to breathe over took his want. Pulling apart, they took in deep breaths, their eyes boring into the others. How was he supposed to leave now? But he knew it was now or never. It was killing him to look into her red puffy eyes and leave her, especially after that mind blowing kiss, but he had too.

"I promise I'll be back, you won't even notice I'm gone." She highly doubted his words but nodded anyway, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

For the second time, Logan lifted his bag and finally slid out of the door. Taking in a deep breath of fresh air, Logan mounted the motorbike and was cruising down the highway before he knew it.

Storm attempted to approach Rogue who just shrugged off the hand on her shoulder and broke out in a sprint up the stairs to her room. Jumping on her bed, she finally let the tears falls.


	2. Really Logan? Grow Up!

**A/N: Hello everyone! First Chapter. Hope you enjoy **

**Chapter 1**

Bobby gazed at the woman beside him as she chatted with two of the younger students. From the moment he met her he knew he was in love, she was perfect. At first he was a little scared of her due to her power but he got over it when she had learnt to control it. She still wore her gloves however not as much as she did.

He had tried for four months to become more than her 'friend' but she shot him down every time. He knew she wasn't happy; she hadn't smiled properly for five months and when she does, it's a small secret smile when she is lost in thought, about what he didn't know.

He had heard the rumours that she and that feral mutant was a couple and he dumped her. If that's true than that mutant was an idiot. Rogue had finished talking to the young girls and flashed him a half smile. Bobby took this as a sign and began to lean towards her, intent on grabbing a kiss from her pink lips. If he kissed her, she would feel what he feels, that spark and realise she loved him too. Bobby just knew it.

Rogue was frozen in shock as she watched Bobby slowly inch towards her. She knew his feelings for her and they were nowhere near her feelings for Logan. It was the reason she hadn't given into him or any of the other boys who had advanced on her. Logan.

Rogue felt worry seep into her chest at the thought of Logan; they'd been keeping in contact since he had been gone but over the last couple of weeks she hasn't heard a thing. Not even from the professor. She was sure he was fine but she couldn't stop her brain from working over drive.

She had been so focused on her own thoughts that she was startled when Bobby's lips finally met hers. Without any fault of her own, her mutation began to draw from Bobby. Rogue quickly pushed Bobby away, angry that she had gotten lost in thought and had let her guard down.

Bobby felt guilt rush over him as she looked at him with her chocolate eyes wide. He opened his mouth to apologise when the sound of a motorbike broke the sudden silence in the rec room.

Rogue was on her feet in seconds, sprinting from the room before anyone could have spoken. He's back! She was faintly aware of another set of footsteps running behind her but she didn't stop. The large wooden door of the lobby swung open to reveal Logan looking just as he had when he left. Rogue didn't stop running; she carried on until she was being held tightly in his embrace. This was where she belonged.

Logan felt contentment flood over him as he clutched her to his chest. He had missed her so much and just had to come back before he went completely insane. Reluctantly he released her, stepped back and began to look her over for any injuries, in case the professor had left anything out. Logan gave her a rare large smile when he realised she was in perfect condition, just as he left her.

Bobby watched the scene with jealousy; he had ran after Rogue thinking she had fled because of the kiss, only to find her in the arms of the returning feral. Rogue stood gazing at Logan, taking in his features; her memory hadn't done him justice. Bobby had had enough of being ignored and coughed to alert his presence. Logan looked over the top of Marie's head to see a skinny kid watching them with a furrowed brow. He could smell the jealousy coming of this boy in waves.

"Who's this Rogue?" Bobby asked with satisfaction at the glare the feral was flashing him.

"Bobby this is Logan and Logan this is Bobby, you weren't properly introduced last time due to all the excitement." Rogue looked nervously towards Bobby. She knew how he felt about her and how he was around other boys who either asked her out or touched her. She mentally chuckled at the thought of a confrontation between Logan and Bobby. Logan would obviously win.

Bobby stood forward and stretched his hand out; Logan reluctantly accepted it only to have it frozen, the ice beginning to turn his hands white. Releasing his hand, Logan fought the urge to skin the kid but knew Xavier would kill him.

"So Rogue, how do you know Logan?" Bobby was curious of his competition; surely she didn't like this old man.

"We're close friends, I hitch-hiked with him." Smiling up at Logan, she replied to Bobby. His mouth opened slightly in shock not expecting that answer. When they had met it didn't occur to him to ask how she got to the school, assuming it was the same tale as the others; kicked out by their parents or run out by the town's people.

"Are you two in the same class?" Logan asked, his glare was locked on Bobby and he didn't plan on moving it just yet. Who did this kid think he was? Not only was he ruining a perfect welcome home moment with Marie but he proceeded to be an irritating inquisitive bastard. If he didn't leave soon, he'd kill the kid no matter what Xavier said.

"Yes and Rogue is my girlfriend." Logan felt his heart drop and his eyes grow wide as he looked from the kid to Marie. He had missed his chance. He never should have left. She must have gotten bored waiting for him and moved on. God, he was acting like a teenage girl. If he wanted to kill the kid before he wanted to do so much worse right now. It took everything in him to try and control his claws from extending.

Rogue felt like she was going to explode with anger. How dare he? Looking up at Logan's shocked face she wondered if asking him to kill Bobby would be an overreaction. Spinning to face Bobby, she practically growled at him.

"I am not your girlfriend." Bobby's eyes practically bugged out of his head at the anger in her voice. If he didn't know better he would have guessed she was the feral. Behind her, Logan felt a smirk pull across his lips. She wasn't his girlfriend. She hadn't moved on.

"Welcome back Logan." Storm said as she walked into the lobby, oblivious to the tension in the room. Rogue sighed, relieved for the interruption.

"Good to see you Ororo." Logan replied with a smile. Jean and Scott took that moment to wander into the lobby, much to Logan's annoyance.

It was no secret that Logan and Cyclops didn't get along; due to Cyclops believing Logan had a thing for his wife Jean. Logan could see why he would think such a thing, after all Logan did flirt with Jean when he first arrived at the school, but then he developed feelings for Marie. What Cyclops didn't know was that Logan could smell the jealousy rolling off of Jean when she saw him with Marie.

"Logan you didn't mention you were coming back." Jean said, the smile she flashed him was not as happy as it appeared. Jean had just gotten over her attraction to Logan and then he turns up out of the blue, making her stomach flutter again.

"Just in time I say, we need a babysitter. I'm sure Rogue will help you." Scott smiled satisfied with the annoyed look on Logan's face.

"Why me? Where are you lot going?" Logan grumbled as he glared at Scott. Sometimes Logan could really kill him but he knew he'd have to deal with Professor Wheels and Doctor Jealousy. And he wasn't in the mood. All he wanted to do was sit and catch up with Marie.

"The professor and I are going on a prison visit-." Logan placed his hand gently on Marie's back as she flinched; she knew Xavier was going to visit Eric. "And Oro and Jean are going on a recon mission." Noticing Bobby had left the lobby, Storm continued with more information. She knew Rogue wouldn't share the information and Logan would tell her later anyway.

"There was an attempt on the president's life by a mutant. The professor is in cerebral trying to locate him. I'm sure he'd be happy you're back." Logan slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way to the basement where cerebral was housed.

Entering, he was still amazed by what he saw, not that he would show it. Waiting impatiently, Logan was relieved when the Professor removed the helmet and turned in his chair to face Logan. Xavier took in his irritated appearance and from a quick glance in his mind, knew his problem. Chuckling to himself as he passed Logan, Xavier left cerebral.

"Welcome back. You know Logan, If you plan to stay you will have to get used to the 'runts' as you put it. Especially if you plan to stay here with Rogue." Logan's head snapped towards the professor, glaring at him.

"I would appreciate it if you stay out of my head." Logan growled. He hated being around a telepath, especially when he is thinking of Rogue. If he was the blushing type, Logan was sure his face would be a constant pink.

"I do not need to look into your mind to know your feelings for the girl. Or hers to know they are returned. It is obvious by the way you are with each other compared to everyone else." Logan had tuned out after the professor had said about Rogue's feelings towards him.

Logan had been with a lot of women in the past fifteen years he can remember and probably more if he was older than his appearance, but with Rogue, he became unsure and almost, dare he say it shy. He wanted more than anything for her to be happy, whether that was with him or with someone else. But if he was to be with her, he would take it slow. After all what would a feral killing machine know about love?

"She loves you for who you are, remember that. And if you love her like you think, than it will be easy." Xavier commented once again on Logan's thoughts.

"Don't get mushy on me Wheels." Xavier laughed at the wary expression on Logan's face.

"I didn't come up with it; Ororo did with Scott a few years ago. I just stole it." Xavier flashed Logan a smile before they both entered the elevator. "Just be careful Logan, she may be mentally older than her age but she is only seventeen." Xavier made his way towards his office, a small smile across his face. Out of everyone to fall in love it was the big bad wolverine.

Logan, now standing in the lobby alone, scrubbed his hands over his face. If it wasn't for Marie he would leave and never return; anything to avoid these annoying mutants. Shifting his bag higher on his shoulder, he made his way up the stairs to his room.

Logan stuck his head into the rec room, happy that everyone seemed to be behaving and enjoying the movie, he made his way to the kitchen. He didn't know why he bothered trying but he searched the fridge and the cupboards for beer. He knew Scott hid his somewhere.

Reluctantly, he grabbed a soda from the fridge and took a seat across from the ice kid from earlier. Logan couldn't help but smile at the memory of Marie going feral on the kid. The Professor had told him that she had gained some of his personality after she had absorbed his healing but he thought it had worn off by now. He would have to ask the professor when he returned.

Both groups had left over an hour ago, handing Logan an emergency's only mobile. They made sure that Logan was aware what would happen to him if he harmed any of the students, to which Rogue laughed and promised to keep an eye on him. It wasn't like he needed to be babysat. Anyway, how hard can a bunch of child mutants be? It had taken Logan a while to find something to amuse them; Marie came to the rescue with a DVD and since then it had been easy as riding a motorbike.

Bobby sat across from Logan staring until the feral came out of his thoughts. Logan threw Bobby a glare, not letting up until the boy began to fidget nervously. Bobby, not willing to leave and make the wolverine successful in his task to scare him, decided to start a conversation up on something they had in common.

"So, how close are you and Rogue?" Logan's glare made Bobby flinch slightly. How can Rogue be so calm around him when everyone else is on edge? Logan couldn't believe this kid, what part of 'not your girlfriend' did he not understand? Yet here he was, trying to be all protective. When will he get the hint that she's not interested?

"Very Close." Logan drew out the words slowly, hoping that this kid's brain wasn't also made of ice.

"So, do you know if she's seeing anyone?" Logan ran his hand over his face; this kid was either a very good actor or just irritating.

"Listen here punk, If Rogue is interested in you she will tell you, if not back off or I'll make you." Bobby gulped at the image of an angry feral with his claws deep in his chest, just like he had with Rogue. He shuddered at the memory.

"I'm not scared of you." Bobby knew it was stupid to lie or even antagonise a feral but he couldn't control what came out of his mouth.

Logan's eyes pinned Bobby for a moment before he turned his head, listening to the soft padding of rubber soled boots. There were too many for it to be students plus he could still hear them in the rec room. Standing, Logan let his adamanitum claws pierce his skin and extend. Bobby audibly gulped again at the sight of the wolverine before him.

"I'm sorry; I am scared of you really." Bobby splattered out in hopes it would save his life from the angry feral that was standing with his head tilted to the side.

"Shut up you fool." Logan grumbled as he stalked towards the doorway, popping his head around the corner to see men in black combat gear holding rifles.

Marie was the first thing that came to his mind. The rest of the students were second, of course. Turning to Bobby, Logan motioned him towards him with his hand. When he finally got there and stuck his head around the door frame, he gasped in horror. What are they going to do?

"I'm going to act as a distraction while you run to the rec and get everyone out, either through the basement or through the panels in the wall." Logan ordered before stepping into the line of fire.

Before the four men could blink, Logan had already disposed of three. Logan was taking out the last when Bobby had entered the rec room. He could hear the hushed whispers and the small cries before he heard the footsteps hurry towards him.

"Bobby where's Logan?" Marie asked in a panicked voice. He had not been back a few hours yet and already there was trouble. Bobby shrugged and held the door open.

"He's acting as a diversion. I'm sure he'll be fine." Bobby replied bored as he continued to usher the kids through the door. Rogue wanted to smack Bobby but there wasn't any time. After counting the kids, Rogue began to panic; some of them must be in their bedrooms.

"Bobby, I'm going to get the rest, take care of them." She didn't wait for a reply as she sprinted from the room.

Thankfully she made her way up the stairs without fail, every part of her body buzzing with adrenaline. Opening the first door she came too she found it empty therefore she moved on to the next as quickly as she could.

On the first floor she found three kids whom she had pushed through the hidden panel in the wall and told them to run. On the next floor she found another four, repeating the action of pushing them through the wall panel before moving on to the last few rooms.

An ear piercing scream caused Rogue to break into a sprint down the rest of the hallway, flinging open the last door with a bang. Kitty sat upright in her bed, eyes wide in fear as she stared at the man in black who was stalking towards her from the end of her bed.

"Kitty run!" Rogue screamed at the girl her age. Kitty's face spun towards Rogue before she jumped out of bed and let herself fall through the floor.

The figure in black turned to Rogue and charged. Remembering what Logan had taught her all those months ago, she swung out her leg, kicking the man in the stomach. He groaned but carried on his pursuit. Irritated, Rogue simply kicked him in between the legs, smiling satisfied as he fell to his knees.

Not wasting any time, Rogue turned and ran through the halls and down the stairs to the lobby. She had yet to place her foot on the last step when she was grabbed from behind. Fear began to replace the adrenaline as she failed to struggle free from her hold. Not having another option, she took in a deep breath and screamed for Logan.

Logan had entered feral mode as he began to stalk through the ground halls, listening to the sudden silence that had fallen since the scream. God he hoped no one was dead. Turning the corner, Logan didn't hesitate as he slammed his claws into the first man before spinning and slashing them through the next.

The next scream he heard sent chills down his spine. Marie was calling for him. He followed the muffled murmurs to the lobby where before him was his Marie wrapped in the arms of what appeared to be an army colonel. Logan let out a feral growl at the click of a guns safety being turned off; he had no doubt it was placed behind Marie's back. Logan glared at the man who was watching him with interest.

"Hello again Logan." He watched as Marie's eyes go wide at the voice. Did she know who this was because he sure as hell didn't?

"Let her go." The man chuckled at Logan, whose eyes flashed frantically between the girl in his arms and him. The man hummed in interest; even with Kayla he had never seen Logan like this.

"You don't remember me do you?" Logan searched his memories but couldn't place him, which means he knew him pre-amnesia. "Well, let me re-introduce myself, I am Colonel William Stryker." Marie began to struggle more at the sound of his name. This wasn't good.

"Let her go. I don't know what you want but leave her out of it." Logan growled; his voice deadly low as he clenched his fist.

What could he do? For the first time, Logan began to feel panic rise in him. If he moved she could be shot and he wouldn't get there quick enough to heal her. And even if he did, then she'd be left practically defenceless with an unconscious Logan. The light bulb practically exploded in Logan's head.

"Don't worry Logan; we're not here for you but them. We know we can't capture or hold you, we made that mistake twice. No, this time we want the kids." One look at Marie's relieved expression Logan knew the kids were safe. Glancing around the room, Logan noticed six armed men around the room, guns pointed towards him. This could work.

Making sure to lock eyes with Marie, Logan gave her what he hoped was a loving look, after all he'd never given one to anyone before. He knew that if this didn't work then he could lose her.

"Marie, Let go." Marie's eyes widened at Logan as she realised what he was asking her to do. Could she do it again? Logan was nodding encouragingly as he maintained eye contact.

Closing her eyes, Marie focused on letting down the walls she used to disable her ability. It took a minute before she started to feel the pull. Another minute before she heard a sharp gasp from behind her and the arms around her loosened.

Not wasting anytime she ran to Logan who circled his arms around her, span and began to push her towards the elevator. She knew what he was trying to do and was adamant she would not leave without him. Logan turned back to see the six men had now formed a line with their rifles aimed and ready to shoot.

Stryker had returned to his feet, shakily, and was now glaring at the couple before him. He hadn't expected that. But like with Logan, he would not make the same mistake again.

"Logan come on, I'm not leaving without you." Marie whispered to him, her hand resting on his shoulder as she attempted to pull him with her, which of course was futile, like pulling a metal boulder.

Logan felt torn. He wanted so much to make sure Marie escaped safely but he also wanted to stay and kill every last of them for even thinking of hurting her. It was Stryker who made up Logan's mind as Stryker made a hand gesture and the guns turned towards Marie.

"Run." Logan whispered.

She was running as fast as she could in front of him as he used his body to shield her from the bullets. They made it to the elevator, slammed the buttons and sighed in relief when the doors finally closed.

Entering the garage, Logan grabbed the first set of keys on the hook, pressed the unlock button before making his way towards the flashing jeep. Within minutes Logan and Rogue were speeding away from the school.

Rogue felt a twinge of guilt at the thought of leaving the kids alone but was eased at the thought of the older kids being with them. They would be fine and in the morning, she and Logan will go back and search for them.

Logan noticed how quiet Marie was; she hadn't even fiddled with the radio which was practically a ritual of hers as soon as she sat in any car. Reaching over he placed his hand on hers that rested on her thigh and gave it a slight squeeze. He watched as a small smile crossed her face as she turned her hand over and linked her fingers with his.

"What's up? You're safe, the kids are safe, and no one but the solider wannabes got hurt. Everybody wins." Logan was trying to shed light on the positive side of events but it didn't seem to be working. Rogue squeezed his hand, letting him know she's fine, before answering.

"I'm just worried about the kids. Logan, some of them are under ten, can you imagine how scared they are."

"They'll be fine, trust me. It's dark, there's nothing we can do 'till morning." Pulling out the emergency mobile from his jean's pocket, he handed it to Rogue. "Don't tell them everything, just that there was a situation and everyone's safe."

Rogue nodded before flipping the phone open. She dialled Storm but got voice mail so tried Scott who also didn't answer. This wasn't sitting well with Rogue but like Logan said, there was nothing they can do now.

Thinking about the kids had caused some of Logan's memories to flood to the surface of her mind. Poor little Logan was fine when he had ran away from home; then again he did have Victor with him. But they'd survived. So surely the kids could last one night.

"You know, you were ten when you ran away from home." Rogue barely whispered as she handed the phone back to him. Logan's head span towards her at her comment. How could she possibly know that? He didn't even know that. His head flooded with a hundred questions he wanted to ask. Rogue continued before he could ask.

"You were sick and there was a disturbance downstairs. Your dad ran to see what was going on and got shot by your uncle. You ran down with your cousin Victor and was outraged by your drunken uncle. That was the moment you grew claws. Bone claws." Rogue shuddered at the memory before carrying on. "You impaled him as he told you his was your real father. You then ran from the house with Victor behind you. He promised to take care of you." Victor was his brother? As in Sabertooth? Logan shivered at the thought of them being related.

"How do you know that?" Rogue bit her lip as she thought of how to tell him. She knew he would begin to worry about her having 'him' in her head but she had to admit, she actually liked it. She was the only one who knew him, really knew him. However she also knew she was incapable of lying to the feral, no matter how hard she tried.

"When I touched you, I didn't just get your personality but snippets of your memories. Random memories, some I don't understand and some are more detailed." Logan felt a shiver run down his back at the thought of her having those memories.

He loved her but he didn't want her to know everything he had done in the past. There were some things, like the women and the killing that he didn't want her to know. It wasn't something a seventeen year old should 'see'. Logan left the conversation as he pulled the jeep to a stop outside a small bed and breakfast. Climbing out of the jeep, Logan led her towards the door, his hand placed gently on the small of her back.

Inside, behind a wooden desk sat a grey haired woman; she smiled kindly at the couple as they came to a stop before her. She glanced at the large man, guessing him to be in his thirties before glancing at the petite woman beside him who must be under twenty. Not caring to their relationship, she made eye contact.

"Welcome, I'm Judy, how can I help?"

"Do you have any rooms free?" Rogue asked shyly. She knew that this woman was probably judging them, a young girl with an older man, but she didn't care. Hopefully they would only stay for the night. Logan on the other hand, didn't give a shit about other people's thoughts. He decided he would leave Rogue to deal with the old lady instead of him, who wasn't a people's person; he would just pay for the room.

"We only have doubles left, is that okay?" Logan began to shuffle from foot to foot as he tried to distract himself from the flurry of images that flooded his head. He had promised himself to take things with Rogue slow and now they had to share a bed. Looking to Rogue for her input, she just shrugged.

"Sure that's fine." Rogue didn't understand why Logan had become wide eyed and anxious; it's just sharing a bed.

"Is there a sofa in the room?" Logan asked dryly as he glanced between Judy and Rogue. Christ this moment was awkward. If it had been any other woman he wouldn't had cared but this was Marie, she's different to all the others. He actually wanted to enter a steady relationship with her and wanted it to last.

"Yes there is." Judy answered, grabbing the keys as she turned towards the door behind her. Rogue took this moment to turn to Logan, her eyebrow raised in question.

"What's wrong?" she asked, confused by his sudden shyness. Logan cleared his throat while he tried to think of a good reason, a reason she would accept.

"Nothing. I just think you'll be more comfortable in the bed alone." Great now he sounded like a pussy. It was obvious for the look on her face that she didn't believe him. It made him feel even worse when she started laughing at him.

"Really Logan? Grow up, it's just for one night." She continued to chuckle as she followed the old woman through the door. Logan sighed defeated before he followed them up a set of stair, down a corridor until Judy stopped in front of a door. Unlocking it, Judy handed the keys over to Logan.

"If you need anything, let me know." Rogue thanked her as she stepped into the decent sized room.

For a roadside motel it was very homely; floral curtains framed the window, countryside paintings scattered around the room and Rogue was pretty sure the bed was a king-size and not a double. Plenty of room for Logan and her; not that she cared if she woke up to find him wrapped around her, she wouldn't mind at all. Under the large window sat the sofa Logan had asked for, looking over stuffed and comfy.

Logan drew the curtains closed before he cautiously made his way to the bed. How were they going to do this? Logan sure as hell wasn't going to sleep in his jeans and he didn't have anything else to wear. Glancing toward Marie, he noticed she was already under the covers, her jeans discarded on the chair in the corner. Logan gulped at the thought of her bare shapely legs under the quilt. She was trying to torture him.

Finally Logan decided to suck it up. He was the wolverine, fearless. He could control himself for one night. Slipping of his jeans, Logan swung his legs under the covers before shuffling down, resting his head on the pillow as he stared up at the ceiling. Marie rolled over toward Logan, resting her head on his hard chest, listening to his heart beat. After a minute or two, Logan decided to just give in to his feelings, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He didn't know if he would get another chance like this any time soon, to just hold her in his arms and know she was safe.

He didn't know who Stryker was but he knew that it was to do with him. And now he had defended Marie she was in danger too. She was his weakness and Stryker was going to use it against him, he could feel it.

Logan didn't need feral senses to know that this was just the beginning.

**I know you probably thought Logan was acting like a teenager but he is trying to do what's right by Rogue and not screw it up. Therefore we see a whole new side to the wolverine. **


End file.
